Tricks Are All In the Mind Kiddo
by 221bdeductions
Summary: Gabriel is bored out of his mind. Who knew being 'dead' could be so dull. He can't even mess with favorite humans! When he catches sight of the date, he decides to pay Sam a birthday visit. Sure he can't leave physically but that doesn't mean he can't enter Sam's dreams. Does it?
1. Chapter 1

Gabriel paced the hotel room and waved his hand making a chocolate bar appear. He took a bite a sighed. Being "dead" was

so boring. He couldn't go out, couldn't kill douch bags and he couldn't even mess with his favorite humans. _Thank Father for sugar. _He thought as he sat down and took a bite of his chocolate bar. (the 200th this week). He sat down and turned on the tv. News boring. He was about to change the channel, when he glanced at the date on the screen. It was May second. He smiled so Sam was twenty seven today. He looked at the clock and found that it was close to eleven. He smirked as he got an idea. Sure he couldn't physically leave, but that didn't mean he couldn't let his mind travel into Sam's dreams! Now did it? He closed his eyes. Finally, something fun to do! Sam was having a dreamless sleep when Gabe entered his mind. He searched Sam's mind for what Sam and Dean's current hotel room looked like and recreated it in the new dream. Showtime.

Sam woke up to loud music. Living with Dean and his taste in music this wasn't an unnatural occurrence but, that didn't mean it was an enjoyable one. Sam was about to tell his brother to shut it off and maybe throw a few pillows when he reconized the song. He sat up quickly panicked at the sound of Heat Of The Moment. Sam looked around as the lights flickered. He nearly jumped out of his skin when an all too farmilar voice said, "Happy birthday kiddo! You miss me?"


	2. All Wings Lead To Rome

Sam grabbed the knife next to his bedside and slashed at Gabriel who easily dodged and raised an eyebrow at his attacker. "Really Sam? I die for good old Team Free Will and this is the thanks I get." Sam backed away but didn't loosen his grip on the knife. "You can't be here you're dead." He said. Gabriel smirked. "You got me. This whole thing is all in you're head but hey, I'm flattered you dream of me." Sam rolled his eyes and put down the knife. "So Sam twenty-seven today. There really isn't much to do being dead and all. So I thought we could do something fun." Gabriel said as he walked around the hotel. Sam frowned and said, "Yeah no thanks. Your idea of fun tends to almost get me killed." Gabriel shrugged. "Guilty, but this is all just a dream. You die and you wake right back up. Come on Scrooge." Gabriel snapped his fingers and the hotel room disappeared. It was replaced by a dirt road leading up to what seamed to be a city. Big white buildings held up by pillars dwarfed the small old style houses further into the city. There were no cars, only horses and other live stock. People walked around in togas going about their business.

Sam looked around and asked in hopeful disbelief, "Are we in Rome?" "Sure are." Gabriel said. He looked over at Sam and smirked. "I think I like you in this time Samsquash. Work those legs! And doesn't that breeze just feel great?" Sam looked down at his new outfit and felt his face heat up. He was wearing a traditional toga which was about four inches to short for comfort. Gabriel didn't give Sam much time to dwell on the wardrobe change as he walked towards the city in a matching outfit to Sam's. "You coming gigantor?' he called back. Sam jogged to catch up as he took in this place he never thought he would see with wide brown eyes. "So Sam we could see sweaty men fight or the worlds most unsafe drivers without licenses." Sam smiled. "Assuming you're talking about chariot races. Let's go see that."

"Come on you headless chicken! I could drive better than that before I could fly!" Gabriel yelled as the chariot he bet Sam would win lost ground. Sam laughed. "Give it up Gabe. I'm going to win!" Gabriel rolled his eyes and looked at the track. Suddenly, the chariot Sam bet on wheels caught fire. The driver yelled frantically in Latin causing Gabriel to crack up. "That's so unfair!" Sam yelled. Gabriel shrugged. "Well now that _I've_ one where do you want to go next?"

**It's a bird, It's a plane! No it's the magical review button! Please let me know what you think and your ideas on where to next!**


	3. Mind Blown

Sam thought for a while. There were just so many places they could go. Gabriel could take him anywhere! "Today Sam." Gabriel said. "Too many nerdy events to choose from huh? How bout I take you to the worlds best parties. Get us away from history class." Gabriel said history class like Sam and Dean might say hell or Metatron's gym shorts. Sam looked around Rome one last time. Trying to take everything in. Then, he nodded. Gabriel held out his hand. "Lets go then professor." He was surprised when Sam took his hand without hesitation. They both glanced down at their now entwined hands. Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at Sam. Sam rolled his eyes and looked away. He tried to ignore the new pleasant feeling of holding Gabriel's hand. _Stupid trickster messing with my head._ He thought.

Sam jumped when his ears were assaulted by blaring music and a dancing man almost hit them when they appeared. Gabriel started to laugh but, he was cut off when Sam stumbled into him. It happened so fast that Sam wasn't sure if it had happened at all. The whole world seemed to flicker out of existence. There was no music, no light, and no Gabriel and then suddenly it was all back. "Woah! Easy there Sam we've got the whole night!" Gabriel joked. Sam blinked and looked around. There were people everywhere drinking and dancing but, the thing that really caught Sam's attention was the huge fountain in the middle. Men and woman in suits paddled around in canoes and filled drinks from the fountain to give to people. Upon a closer look Sam realized it was alcohol. "This here is one of the best parties in the world. Admiral Russell's name destroying party. This guy was a real wolf on wall street. Crazy rich, but with nothing to do. So, he decided to host this nut house. We are now in the third day ofd the party. It last eight days and man talk about a hangover!" Gabriel explained.

Sam nodded but, he was really thinking about the strange black out that had happened. After Cas had gone sleep walking in Dean's dreams awhile back, Sam had done some research. If the person controlling the dream loses focus it could cause that to happen. He thought about how he had stumbled into Gabriel. That might have been startling. But...That would mean that this is real and that was impossible because Gabriel was dead. Right?

Sam was brought out of his musings when Gabriel whistled for the bar tender. He handed Sam a drink. "Hey thinker. You figure out the meaning of life yet? Just have fun. Relax." Sam gave a small smile and took the drink. He had to know if the dream was just a dream because if it wasn't. Well he just didn't know. But what would shock Gabriel enough to have him break the dream? Gabriel look relaxed. He was leaning against the fountain and watching the party. Every now and then his golden eyes would flash with amusement at some drunk. Sam got a crazy idea. Before he had time to let himself think it through and change his mind, He grabbed Gabriel and kissed him. Some people compare kissing to an explosion, maybe they've kissed in a dream world because it literally exploded. The world flashed and crumbled as if they had been bombed. The last thing Sam saw before waking up was Gabriel's surprised face.

**Yay Sabriel kiss! This is a real party that happened in 1694. I looked up best parties in history for this chapter and it popped up. I was so excited to write this chapter. I hope you liked it. Thanks to all my amazing reviewers! You guys are the best!**


	4. Back to Life, Back to Reality

Gabriel sat up quickly, as if he had been electrocuted and his eyes snapped open. He had broken a dream. He hadn't broken a dream since he was a fledgling! He raised his hand and his fingers ghosted over his lips as he remembered why he had broken the dream. "What the fuck Sam?' he asked out loud to the empty room. Gabriel felt his vessels heart start to beat faster and his grace flared. _Oh Father, _He thought. _I'm acting like a fledgling with a crush! NO!_ He jumped off the bed and paced because he was not going to fall for a human and especially not a Winchester! The Winchesters were going to die young. No doubt about it and he would not be dragged down with them. No thank you. Being killed just wasn't in his plans. He was bored. He had seen the date. That was it! _Then why did you know his birthday in the first place and why did you care? _A traitorous voice in his head spoke. Gabriel continued to pace and think about anything, anything, but a certain Winchester that just happened to have beautiful brown eyes like milk chocolate and lips that were enough to make him break a dream and... His not thinking about Sam that certain mortal was cut off as he felt himself being summoned. He rolled his eyes and took off. Damn Winchesters.

Sam gasped as he was thrown out of the dream. His first thought was,_ Oh my God! It was all real!_ with excitement. His second thought was. _Holy shit it was all real! _and was thought in a I'm so screwed way. He had kissed Gabriel! Gabriel! The trickster, Loki, the one that had killed Dean about a hundred times and trapped them in TV land and worse...He liked it. "I'm seriously screwed." He mumbled as he got out of bed remembering Gabriel's shocked face. Well there was only one thing to do now. "Dean get up! We need to summon Gabriel." Dean didn't even open his eyes. "Sam he's dead now go back to sleep." Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean get up he's not dead I just saw him." Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Well isn't that just peachy! Like one angel stalking us wasn't enough!" he pulled on some jeans and a plaid shirt as Sam did the same. "This isn't like some exhibit. Come and see the fascinating humans as they sleep." Sam shook his head. "He was in my dream." Dean raised an eyebrow. "Well then Sammy something you want to tell me about?" Sam threw a pillow at his brother. "No jerk." "Fine bitch." and with that they went outside to begin.

Gabriel looked down at the holy fire that now surrounded him. He looked up and smiled at Sam and Dean. "Toasty but I'm not a fan of fire unlike you pyros." "How are you alive?" Dean asked getting right down to business. Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Please Dean you can't take the trick outa the trickster." He winked at Sam who was looking everywhere but at Gabriel. "What do you want with Sam?" Dean asked in a real no nonsense tone. "Is it such a crime for me to wish Samsquash over there a happy birthday? Can't we all just get along?" He asked giving Dean his best innocent look which he had down to an art. "Sure and I'm supposed to believe that's all you wanted?" Dean said not falling for it at all. Well in was a long shot anyway Dean had actually met him. Gabriel grinned, "Well that's all I wanted. But Sam was the one that got creative." Sam blushed an interesting shade of dark red causing Gabriel to chuckle and Dean to look back and fourth between the two of them. Sam looked up. "I was just trying to see if the dream was real." He said defensively. "Sure you were." Gabriel said with an eyebrow wiggle as he eyed a tree branch. "Yes I was and did you just happen to know my birthday? Why do you even c-" Sam was cut off as a tree branch slammed into the holy fire breaking the circle. "Well this has been fun Dean but, I think sam and I need to have a little heart to heart. Adios." And just like that Sam and Gabriel were gone leaving Dean to worry and curse his luck.


	5. Of Homes and Hugs

Hey! I'm so sorry I took so long to get this chapter up! My computer needed an update and it froze midway through installing. I couldn't get on for days!

Things you need to know: In supernatural Gabriel is also Loki. Angrboda is one of Loki's wives in mythology. Don't worry! This is still totally Sabriel. : D

I guessed on how long Gabriel has been alone. It's probably wrong : ( . Now on with the story!

Sam backed away the second his feet hit the ground. "What do you want Gabriel?" He asked harshly. Gabriel opened his mouth to respond, but Sam wasn't done. "Look I'm glad you're alive." Too glad he thought. "But, you can't just poof me away whenever you get bored." Gabriel raised an eyebrow and tilted his head as if to say, of coarse I can. He shrugged. "I thought we could discuss our little trip to dream world in a Dean free area. Y'know just in case you want another taste." Sam answered quickly. "I wanted to know if it was real. I had to shock you." Gabriel laughed. "Well, you sure did a bang up job. I've never been kissed by a moose before." He stopped as if thinking. "But I've gotta give it to you gigantor. I wasn't half bad. Definitely better than Angrboda." He shuddered dramatically.

Sam shifted and looked around awkwardly. Great, he thought, I'm a better kisser than a violent monster. "Well, what's your excuse?" he asked Gabriel. "Last I checked I wasn't the one getting hands on here." Sam blushed remembering how it felt to hold Gabriel close and kiss him. He had to take a breath before responding as his heart jumped just at the memory. "No but you were the one that took me to dream land and out here to talk instead of humiliating me. Which is good but, last I checked you seemed to enjoy ruining our reputations. Why did you invade my dream in the first place?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I prefer the term visited or enhanced. And? So what if there was more than my extreme boredom? Are we going to do a little dance? Buy me chocolate? Are you going to woo me.?" Sam looked at Gabriel. Maybe it was just wishful thinking but, that sounded like the closest thing to Gabriel admitting there was more. Meaning he would have to take the leap. "Sure I would." He said calmly. Gabriel's eyes flashed bright gold, like sunlight reflecting off a knife. "Don't play me Sam." His eyes faded back to normal and he smirked. "Unlucky for you, I'm just not in the game. Consider me benched."

Sam sighed. "I wasn't playing you. Not everything is a game Gabriel." Gabriel was starting to find it hard to keep up his, _I don't give a damn, _facade. "Please Sam. Of coarse it is! Don't go getting soft. That'll get you killed for sure. Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Sam sighed but to Gabriel's surprise he didn't look angry or even annoyed. Sam looked sad and Gabriel felt the half forgotten but unmistakeable feeling of guilt claw its way into his chest. "Not for everyone." Sam said. "Not for me." Sam instinctually reached out took Gabriel's hand. "There's many empty rooms in the bunker." He offered. Gabriel pulled away.

"Nah. As much as I'd love to have a sleepover. Braid your hair and all. I've got stuff to do. Y'know staying alive." Sam decided to try again. He reached out and took Gabriel's hand. "The bunker is safe. We can keep you alive." Sam said. He thought, _I won't let anyone hurt you._ Gabriel looked down at their entwined hands. His mind screamed at him to pull away. The bunker was confinement, maybe a trap. The Winchesters would want his help. Why would he trust them anyway? Being killed by your older brother really did wonders to his suspicion of others. But then, there was Sam. Sam staring at him with earnest, big, milk chocolate brown eyes (Not dark! Dark chocolate is just gross). Sam offering him a home, protection. Gabriel had been alone a long time. (two, three thousand years? He must've lost count.) He had declined offers of 'home' before but, for this time he just couldn't say no.

"So this bunker...What's it like, the bat cave?" Sam smiled. "Is that a yes?" He asked knowingly. Gabriel shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" Then, he was surrounded by a wall of Sam. Sam was...hugging him? Gabriel started to pull away but stopped. He hadn't been hugged in so long. Sam's strong arms held him tightly and surrounded him in a warm embrace, like a blanket. Gabriel felt safe. It was stupid. Gabriel didn't need protection. He could snap Sam like a toothpick. (And was almost sure at the mystery spot he actually had snapped Dean. Whoops.) That didn't change anything though. He still felt safe and warm and not alone. He snuggled closer to Sam and his grace flared. "If this gets out I'm going to smite you so hard you'll look like Castiel's' first attempt at cooking." Sam laughed and Gabriel thought, _Maybe another home won't be such a bad idea._

Fin


	6. Future Stories

Hi everyone! This story is over : ( but I have some ideas for the next one! : )

I can't decide which one to do so it would be awesome if you could review for which one you think would be the best.

1) A sequel to this about life in the bunker.

2) One shots alternating between young Sam and Dean and young Gabriel and Castiel.

3) A story about what would've happened if Meg survived "Goodbye Stranger" It would be a Megstiel.

4) Castiel and Meg one shots.

I have also posted a Sabriel called Mission Failed. It's an AU where Gabriel is and agent and Sam is the tec in charge of looking after him during missions. Gabriel goes MIA and Sam must leave the safety of the base to get his agent back.


End file.
